Timeline of Orelisle
Throughout time, all recorded knowledge states that Orelisle has existed since forever and all that there is on this plane is Orelisle. However, there has been breaks and blocks of time known as Ages and Eras. While only a few have records stating of their existence, it is unknown just how long everything has been. Eras and Ages do not take into account years. To some, it may have been only two weeks, to others it was centuries. Why this is, is unclear. These is the known Ages and Eras: Era of Chaos and Sadness This Era was before the known numbered ages. Very little is known about this Era and few have even heard of it ever being. What is known about the Era of Chaos is that it was the longest Era. During the Era of Chaos, few countries existed and war was near constant. Sentient races were fledglings. Many peoples were still unaware of each other and knowledge and technology and even Magic was scarce. Era of Pral This Era began when the peoples of Orelisle recognized the lands known as Binturia as a harsh, violent, unsettleable place. Once Binturia was declared what it is, the Era of Pral began and the world began to shape itself into what it is today. This is the current Era and it, so far, contains five known Ages. Most of the Ages correspond to some significant event in Binturia, for some odd reason. First Age The First Age, known as the Age of Amtgard, began when the first civilized country came into existence and named Binturia. Very little known about this Age. What is known was that during this age, Trolls were a menace and the Aetorg Lands was a land of a mighty name. The First Age ended when the land of Binturia was recognized as such by all nations. Second Age The Second Age, known as the Age of the Guilds, began when Binturia had its first established city. The Second Age saw the unbridled growth of the Guilds and the Meztec Empire. At this point in time, the Guilds were powerful forces throughout nations as their followers gave them untold powers. Along with, the Second Age saw the power of the Meztec Empire plague the lands. Though, also during the Second Age, the Meztec Empire began to fall in power to the point of obscurity. The Second Age ended after the destruction of Binturia and the fall of the lone Binturian City. Third Age The Third Age, also known as the Age of Change, began after Binturia was reestablished and a shift in the world took place. The Third Age was frought with strong changes and growth of many different peoples and powers. Its thematic feel was a breaking free of the old chains and allowing anew. Though, this did see the fall of Aiur in its descent into madness and the fall of the Lady of the Silver Sceptre. The Third Age ended after a mysterious figure ascended to a higher order and the Binturian Party gained their infamous notoriety. Fourth Age The Fourth Age, known as the Age of Kings, began after a great shift in the flow of the world. Most scholars are unaware as to what this was attributed or what exactly happened, but it occured. During this Era, the Meztec Empire finally fell out of existance and another Binturian City was born, only for it to be destroyed too. With these occurances, many attempted to capitalize on the new feel of the world and take control. During this Age, the Genocide of the Overbright occured and deaths of many vital figures occurred, as well as the growth of many others. Many Lords and Kings came and went during this Age. The Fourth Age ended when the entirety of existence froze, went to blue, and started again as if nothing happened. Fifth Age The Fifth Age, known as the Age of Crisis, began after the blue screen. During this age, all events seemed to be drastic and world-changing. Magic of the world changed constantly and the world was always in danger. Many major events occurred during the Fifth Age. It was this Age that the Binturian Party played main role in the changes that occurred in the world. The Fifth Age's crisises began with putting the Beast Below to sleep. The following were major events that occurred during the Fifth Age: * Reaper Crisis * Fae Incursion * Elements of Thunder * The Progenitors * Darkfell * Planar War The Fifth Age ended after the Sealing of the Planes of Magic and return of the Beast Below. Sixth Age The Sixth Age, known as the Fifth Age Part Two was the final and shortest of the ages of the Era of Pral. It began after the Sealing of the Planes. There was a great time of peace after the end of the Fifth Age that progressed deep into the Sixth Age. The Sixth Age contained within it the Fall of the Stars. It ended, along with the Era, after the events of the Abyssal Invasion. Era of Pralwen Something.Category:Lore